Insanity
by Retoru
Summary: This is a story about Kiba going insane and Hana is left to take care of him because their mother was arrested for several accounts of assult. Tsunade is trying to get rid of the Inuzuka clan. Will she succede in doing so? Read if you want to find out why
1. Prologue

The room was dark with only one entrance and exit. The door. The room had no windows and even if it did, he wouldn't be able to break out. He was in a padded room. In the corner he was huddled up with his knees tucked under his arms as he slowly rocked back and forth. He had suddenly went berserk on the town for no apparent reason. His mother was stern and emotionless while Hana, the only person who actually took physical, emotional and mental care of him had broken down in tears. She knew she could no longer see her brother as a free person. His head band was taken as was all his equipment. The Aburame clan had placed their special breed of bugs in his cell so they could eat up any chakara that Kiba would, if he still could, produce.

It had been nearly a month since he was put in there. It had been nearly a month since he spoke. It had been nearly a month since he consumed food or water. It had been nearly a month since he had contact from the outside world. It had been nearly a month and he did nothing but sit in the corner and rock back and forth on his heels in the dark corner. It was as if he was no longer on the planet or cared to live anymore. No one knew why this was.

Rumors had started to roam around town during his second week in the place. Hana, Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka clan were not spared from the town's torment. Hana and the rest of the rookie-7 were deathly protective of him and had begun to strike down anyone who even mentioned anything ill about Kiba or anyone they knew. Because of this, Tsunade had started giving a curfew for the whole town to follow but that didn't stop the town from talking.

That's when Tsume herself stated that she herself would start to attend to the matters herself. Since then, people have been disappearing and reappearing in strange places with horrid wounds covering their bodies but none were ever fatal or deadly. When they would come to, the first thing they would say was that it was an angry animal. After that, they would not remember anything and nothing would be able to retrieve it. The Hokage had sent out a search for the individual who did it but they would only come back wounded and never dead. Nor would they have any memory of what had happened.

That was when Tsunade had suspected genjutsu. It was the only explanation. It had to have been Tsume creating illusions of animals to get her opponents' guard down before she actually struck them. Through this piece of knowledge, she knew she could get Tsume arrested and put into a jail cell. But what would Hana say? Hana would lose both her mother and brother unless she released Kiba into Hana's custody. Yeah, that might work. If Kiba did anything wrong, Hana would end up losing her clan's land and Kiba would be put back in an institute and Hana would have to leave the country to get her life back on track. That was a brilliant idea! This had to work. Tsunade turned and looked at Shizune.

"Shizune, bring Hana and the Anbu here immediately. I know what to do about those attacks."

"You know who did it?"

"Yes. And I know how to get rid of the Inuzuka Clan too."


	2. Custody

"I'm dancing and singing in the rain! " shriek out Hana as she sang out the last lines of Frank Sinatra's song. However, unlike the song said, 'Singing in the rain,' Hana was in fact, singing in the shower. By now, she had finished up rinsing out her hair of the dog shampoo that she was using. Hey, if it's less expensive than human shampoo and it worked well on her animal companions, heck, why not try it out herself? Turning the water off, she stretched an arm out of the shower and groped around for her towel. Finding it, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out. "That was a nice shower."

After she slipped her clothing on, Hana threw the towel aside and quickly blow dried her hair and exited the bathroom. There she saw her mother standing with her arms crossed and covered in blood. "I'm not even going to ask," Hana stated with a sigh. "Are you going to eat breakfast with me this morning?"

"Tsunade wanted to speak to me so I decided to take a shower before I left. I'll be back later to have lunch with you, Hana," and Tsume went into the bathroom while Hana went to make herself some breakfast. She had already fed the dogs before her shower and had erased the chore from the board. "Let's see, today I have to clean the bedrooms, laundry, dishes and then I can finally see my little brother today." Hana had written that up since she was dieing to see her little brother ever since he went into that place. She had also found out that she had too much free time on her hands and had finished writing a whole novel about the life of a veterinarian. She started writing it the day after Kiba was entered into the place and it was already at the publishing stage.

She sighed and ate her breakfast alone. She still did not get used to the life of not having Kiba around. The silence was too creepy for her. She didn't like having the place all to herself. True she had Kuromaru to talk to but he wasn't as assorted as Kiba was. He also didn't like to talk unlike Kiba did. She sighed again as she stared into the muddy depths of her dark brown cup of coffee. "Same old ritual everyday, unlike it was when Kiba was here. Everyday is different when living with that kid. He never lives the same day twice. Always waking up at odd times. It would drive other people insane but not me. Not having him here is driving me insane. I just have to see him today." Hana finished her meal and left the house five minuets after her mother. She had a set destination and nothing was going to stop her.

Several minuets later, Hana found herself in front of Konoha Asylum. She looked up at the building and sighed. Kiba was kept there. "Poor boy," she said to herself. "I wish I knew how to get you out of here."

"Are you Inuzuka Hana?" a voice stated behind her. "Your mother has been brought in for questioning and we would like for you to come with us. It is about Kiba and your mother."

"I'm not going until I see Kiba-kun," she stated firmly. "If you don't let me, I will never speak again." She glared at them with the most feral look that had the intent to kill and they backed away from the once most docile of the Inuzuka clan. "After I see Kiba, I will come with you."

"Kiba is with Tsunade," the first Anbu stated. "So is Tsume."

"He should be here with the others if he is deemed insane. Not with the Hokage."  
"He was moved there just a few hours ago," stated the second Black-Op. "If you do not come with us, we will have to force you to come."

"I will go with you," stated the girl as she loosened up and loosing the extremely feral look in her face. "But I will go unaccompanied. You do trust me that I can go there on my own. Can't you?" Her feral look approached her face once again and the two nodded. "Thought so."

Hana was the most docile one of the Inuzuka clan. She was also the most feral one of the clan also. She could change the look just by a simple movement of muscles that she could get what she wanted from nearly anybody and everybody except for Kiba, Tsume, Naruto and Tsunade. The reason why Kiba didn't fear her was because of her motherly and over protectiveness of her over him. Naruto was too stupid to fall for it. Her mother was more fierce than her because Hana would never harm someone out of annoyance. Tsunade was the leader of the village and always stood by her decision unless one could talk their way or bribe her into getting their own way except for certain situations.

Hana was now in Tsunade's office and stood between Tsume and her little brother. Kiba who hadn't seen the light for a whole month was cringing in the fetal position like he was when he was in the darkness in his room at the asylum. Shizune was standing next to Tsunade's desk who was sitting in the chair as she looked out the window. The room stayed quiet for several moments before she spoke.

"We found out who was committing those assaults," said Tsunade as she turned to face the Inuzuka clan. "That person is in this room. It wasn't myself or Shizune but we do know that it was one of you three."

"It wasn't Kiba," Hana stated boldly as she looked down at the cringing boy. "So who do you think did it?"

"Let me finish," stated Tsunade, holding her hand up to silence Hana. "We know it wasn't Hana. She was on a mission every time one occurred and she's not really good with genjutsu. It was you Tsume."

"So you finally figured it out," admitted their mother. "I was wondering how many it would take before you people found out. I was also hopping it would stop by now too." Tsume looked at Tsunade with a straight face and held out her wrists. "Are you going to arrest me? I did it to protect my family's honor and there's nothing more important to an alpha than its pack's honor. I will plead guilty so go ahead and do it already."

Tsunade just gave a slight nod and a group on Anbu appeared and took her into their custody. After they left, Tsunade turned to look at Hana. "Now for your brother," she continued. "We have decided to put him into your care making you responsible for anything he does. Do you know what that means?"

"That means if he does anything wrong, you get the land I own, him and I have to leave the country," stated Hana looking into Tsunade's eyes. "In other words, banishment." She said the last dead seriously. She grabbed her brother and they left.

"Now we wait for him to slip up, right Tsunade?" Tsunade answered with a nod.


End file.
